SOM: Genesis
This is the first chapter of '''Swing of Memories' written by Fenix-Taichō, Feel free to comment on the talk page.'' ---- Inside the Dangai After entering the , a young man with mixed colored hair is seen darting towards a distant light. He holds his single katana as he races towards the . He had just witnessed his mothers death and fought with her killer, only to lose and barely escape with his life. As he reached the end of the tunnel he exited above Saint City where he was met on the roof of a tall skyscraper by his sister. "Where's mom?" She asked him as he landed, entering his body which she had brought for him as he requested before returning. "She's..... She is dead.... I failed my mission." He said as he started to cry. As he took her home he rested for a few days, silently mourning his mother. On the 7th day of being home he left without notice to end his inner turmoil. The Shinigami Duo A week later he was seen on the outskirts of Saint City, tracking an unknown spiritual pressure signature. ""Who is that." He wondered as he raced into the woods. Yuhei Matashi had decided to take some time off from his friends and family, taking a hike into the woods to practice his Soul Reaper powers in peace. He found the woods quite expansive and filled with tranquility, something that he often lacked in his daily routine of both slaying Hollows and keeping his secret safe outside of his family knowing, and High School drama. He spoke lowly, releasing his Zanpakuto, then turning around towards a tree striking towards it, cleanly cutting it in half, and continued to swing his sword in practiced moves, pushing himself until he could no longer stand, unawares of the Spiritual Pressure discovering him that came rapidly closer and closer... Mākasu stopped at the edge of the area and scanned it trying to pin point the spiritual pressure he was tracking. "Rend it Asunder, Saibā Zangetsu." He said quietly, but the simple release gave away his location. Yuhei stopped in mid-swing, stopping another discharge of Spiritual Energy when he felt a buzzing around his nerves. His vision gave off a bit of TV blurred static for a moment as he adjusted to the subtle Spiritual Pressure emanated from what he could guess was a...Zanpakuto Release! "Great," Yuhei grumbled as he kept his Zanpakuto in its released form, the chain flew behind it as he suddenly jumped into the air, initiating a Flash Step in the direction of the Soul Reaper Spiritual Pressure. "If its another Soul Reaper coming to start trouble without letting me know, I swear I'll kick his ass!" He grumbled heatedly, but a bored look was on his face, still not believing this was all worth the trouble. As he shimmered into view, he landed quietly onto a tree branch, seeing in a rather large clearing in between the shrubbery and foilage a individual he didn't know. He definitely knew this was the source of the Spiritual Pressure, so he chose to act casual, but demanding. "Yo! Whatcha doing near my city, Soul Reaper?!" He asked with a upraised brow and a grimace that resembled his ancestor in a very eery way. He propped his Zanpakuto onto his shoulder, waiting for an answer, showing that he meant buisness. "Your city?" He asked as he held his cleaver on his shoulder, mimicking Ichigo on a sense. "This is the forest outside my hometown.... What are you doing here?" He asked as he prepared his blade to attack if need be. Yuhei stared at him blankly, wondering eerily if he somehow visited his cousin from distant reality. Dismissing that thought, he said in a rather bored tone, "You answered my question with a question. I've lived in Saint City my whole life, and my name is Yuhei Matashi, Substitute Soul Reaper. Now I'm asking you, who you are?" "Mākasu Nisshōkirite...." He said as he held his Saibā Zangetsu outstretched towards Yuhei. "And this is my Saibā Zangetsu." Yuhei's eyes widened a bit, as he heard the last part of his Zanpakuto's name, before he spoke in retort, "I didn't ask for you Zanpakuto's name, did I? Now tell me, in all my 13 years of living here, how come I haven't seen you before?" His eyes locked onto the outstretched sword, gripping the long staff handle of his own Zanpakuto, knowing that if things got sour, his Zanpakuto's edge would be meeting that one's, and he didn't like the fact that Zanpakuto had a name similar to Zangetsu. Is he really related to the Kurosaki line? Or is he happening to have a Zanpakuto similarly named? He questioned inside his mind, not truly convinced one way or the other. "I've only been a shinigami for a few years now. But I've never heard of you." He said as he used flash steps to appear behind him. "and that look, your trying to figure out why my blade is called Saibā Zangetsu?" He asked as the edge of his blade started to glow. Yuhei blinked, suddenly he felt his presence behind him the moment he spoke. He's fast! Yuhei thought in alarm, looking back seeing him questioning as he lined the edge of his Zanpakuto with a glow, knowing it must've been dangerous to be nearby. "Look pal," now definitely in a less bored tone, and more of alarm, leaping off the branch his sandals skidded across the surface of the air as he lowered his Zanpakuto to the side, but not in a threatening way, "let's talk about this! I've been a Substitute Soul Reaper for a good couple years too, this is a mistake, don't fight me, I don't want to hurt you!" He scrambled all his words out at once, the prospect of fighting someone potentially from his own kin and also someone as dangerous to wielding a Zanpakuto kin to Zangetsu made himself regret coming out here to begin with. Mākasu simply swung his blade, viewing any other shinigami as his enemy. "Saibā Getsuga Tenshō!" He said as he released his azure Getsuga from his blade towards him. "Enough of your explanations." CRAP! He inwardly exclaimed, raising his Zanpakuto horizontally with his own body, proclaiming loudly, "Getsumen Shīrudo," forming a large circular shield of midnight shimmering Spiritual Energy, halting the advance of the powerful technique, causing the soles of his sandals to grind a few inches back by the sheer ferocity of the technique. "The hell is wrong with you?! Did I piss someone off from the Soul Society?! Slew a 'good' Hollow?! Are you out of your mind?!" He rattled off another series of now pissed off questions, wanting to nothing more than avoid a fight with this guy. He simply ignored the questions, after watching his mother die, he hated all other soul reapers. "Saibā Getsuga Tenshō" He said again Yuhei narrowed his eyes at the other man, growling lowly and his Zanpakuto glowed brightly along the edge of the blade, his whole being became inflamed with a bright blazing dark blue Spiritual Aura, his Spiritual Pressure brimming over the top. "Ten Mūn Senkō," he then swung his long staff handled sword in a arc, launching a large arc of Midnight black Spiritual Energy, condensed at a high enough rate to meet the oncoming Saibā Getsuga Tenshō, causing a large explosion shaking the air around them, buckling the trees all over the area. The light hue cast a eery light over the battleground between the two, Yuhei's eyes darkened and a dim shadow cast over his face in a threatening manner. "If you don't believe me, Mākasu, if you want to fight, I'll give you one. If that's the only way to gain your trust, fine by me, but be warned," he swung his long Zanpakuto around his head in a dramatic blur, then initiated a Flash Step, rapidly appearing before the blonde-red haired man, swinging down his Zanpakuto in a blinding, long-reaching blur towards his left shoulder aiming to go all the way through, hoping he was skilled enough to repel it, "I won't go easy ''on you!" Deadlock In an instant Mākasu was gone from that spot. "Your flash steps is way too slow." He said as he held his blade to the sky. As he did this black energy spouted forth and took shape around his blade. "Hisakatateiō!" HE said as he swung his blade down, releasing the Yasakani no Magatama shaped attack. Yuhei's eyes widened, gasping as he saw the triple bladed weapon launching down at him. He instinctively swung his Zanpakuto upwards, carying along his the energy of his technique to launch at the moment of striking the triple blades, a loud screaming blast was heard as his blade met the technique. "Ten Mūn Senkō!" He roared out, launching the large black arc of condensed Spiritual Energy at the technique bearing down on his sword, his body fell a few meters from the sheer strength in the technique, before shattering it with the point-blank blast of midnight energy. The arc of energy blazed towards Mākasu, hoping to set him off as Yuhei gritted his teeth tightly. ''What the hell is wrong with this guy?! Attacking people who're even slightly named after Soul Reapers...is he a criminal? What happened to him? Yuhei's mind raced as he continued to keep himself in battle mode, hoping that he wouldn't die, letting down his family back home, they would be alone and without him. Not to mention his sister would be pissed... Mākasu intercepted the blast but was overwhelmed as it pushed him into a tree. "Damn." He said as he was tempted to use his bankai despite Saibā Zangetsu's warning. "This brat must die." "Exactly who you calling a brat, punk?!" Yuhei snarled, appearing before Mākasu 8 meters in front of where he landed, his feet creating 'dust' in the air he stood on. "Why the hell you attacking me?! I'm not your enemy! I'm Yuhei Matashi, Substitute Soul Reaper, ally of the 13 Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society, and unless you're secretly a Hollow in disguise or a criminal, I don't see how you should consider me an enemy, Mākasu," he narrowed his eyes at him, propping his Zanpakuto onto his shoulder, the chains jingling slightly as he wondered what his opponent's next reaction would be. "Exactly, your allied with the scum that killed my MOTHER!!!" He said with a release of tremendous spiritual power. "The Gotei killed her in cold blood so all reapers must die.... Saibaa Getsuga TENSHOU!!!!" HE said as he released a massive getsuga tensho. Yuhei's eyes widened, leaping back a distance as he saw him exhale ''a great amount of Spiritual Pressure as he gathered more than needed Spiritual Energy for his Getsuga Tensho, but he knew if he took it on, he'd needed his other technique to counter it. He took the end of his Zanpakuto and began to rapidly swing it above him, a great deal of Spiritual Energy, gathering a large gaping circular midnight colored technique above him as he threw the Getsuga Tensho at him. He only had one shot at this, and he knew this better count or else he'd have to use that ''other ''power...one he knew that would unsettle this man more than he was. "MANGETSU!" He launched it at near point blank with the even larger Saiba Getsuga Tensho, the two energies colliding, a mighty vortex of Spiritual Energy and buckling winds, Yuhei's teeth gritted as he tried to keep himself against the offensive attack. Once the two energies were at their peak, Mangetsu enveloped the Saiba Getsuga Tensho, before outreaching towards Mākasu's direction, causing a backlash of concussive energy at his own direction, causing him to reel head over toe for a good 20 meters, crashing through a tree before smashing into another wihth a loud crash, a spew of blood ushered from Yuhei's mouth as he gasped out lost wind from his lungs, wheezing. He struggled to blink, and see through blurry vision at the direction where Mākasu was. ''I-Is he dead? Did I kill him? He thought with morbid horror...feeling dread of killing the poor tortured man. Spinning on the spot he released another Getsuga Tenshō to counter the backlash. "damn" Yuhei got up, struggling a bit at first but shrugged off the pain that threatened to make him slack as he picked his Zanpakuto back up, propping himself to a standing position, breathing heavily. "Mākasu! Is your ancestor...Ichigo Kurosaki?!" He called out, trying one last time to reason with the distraught man, hoping there would be a way to reason with him before one of them kills the other. He replied "No, my zanpakutō is a cyber copy." He said as he used his speed to appear in a tree. "With it i shall kill all shinigami." He waved his hand out, growling out, "But I'm not a Soul Reaper! Not entirely...I'm human, a Substitute Soul Reaper! My powers...came from my mother," he clenched his Soul Reaper uniform over his chest, the painful memory of her mother, in her dying breath, transferring her powers to him, still as clear as day in his mind's eye. He looked back up, saying, "I'm not sure what you're saying when you mean that you have to kill all Soul Reapers, but I do know that not all Soul Reapers are bad. Just like not all humans are bad. When the hell did you decide that you're mother WANTED to be avenged and you decided to play judge and executioner?!" He waved out his hand in angered exclamation, wanting him to snap out of it and think for a moment. "..." He said as he grabbed the cloth around his hilt and swung it around his head. "Saibaa Getsuga Tenshou!" He said as he released a massive spiraling getsuga. Yuhei predicted this was one outcome that would happen, though he was hoping he would stop his rampage. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly before reopening them, using his Flash Step to disappear from view, the Saiba Getsuga Tensho pulverised the tree he crashed into, and caused a large concussive blast, shaking the forest further and sent a shockwave around a good distance. Yuhei reappeared in a blur, his sandals landed onto the branch perpindicular from Mākasu, using the long reach of his weapon he swung it outwards in a horizontal swing, cutting the branch of the tree cleanly as it moved to aim for his left arm, hoping to incapacitate him, his eyes narrowed and his body tense. He knew that if he didn't go all out, he'd be dead, and that's what he planned on doing. A Sons Sorrow Mākasu was hit by the blade and his arm cut, but he used a burst of spirtitual energy to repel the blade before it cut too deep. "I will destroy all those who oppose me...." He said as he used his cloth to cover his injury. "My mother did not deserve to die in cold blood, those who serve the gotei are all guilty." "Then we are both sons who've lost our mothers," Yuhei said somberly, retracting the handle of his Zanpakuto, holding it ready for another counter or attack, in case he went violent again, "I don't know who killed my mother either, but I can tell you this much. It wasn't a Hollow...but, even so," he looked up at him gripping his left fist and holding it up to him, saying, "if you kill me, you'll take away a son, and a older brother from a family back at my home. Do you really want to kill me, someone who's not even underneath the jurisdiction of the Gotei 13?!" He stopped his attack, sealing his blade. "Your innocent." Yuhei sighed, coughing slightly before snorted a little in indigence similar to his ancestor, "Took you long enough to hear me, dumb-ass! What are you, hard of hearing and hot-headed?! I swear," he scratches the back of his neck while frowning at him, sealing his own Zanpakuto with a flair of blue energy before sheathing it on the sheathe on his back, a 'click' sound was heard as it was locked into place, the chain on the end of the pommel dangled slightly as he crossed his arms. "So...you came out here to kill me, but now that we have that out of the way, 'hopefully' can you tell me what's this about the Soul Reapers killing your mom? I think its fair to know considering you went out of your way to beat the crap out of me," He said in a curious, but aggravated tone, clearly not wanting to start something again. "She was a shinigami of the Sixth Division that ran away to earth. A few years ago we were in an accident that killed my father and two of my brothers., I was in a coma. To wake me up she transferred her power to me, and soon after the gotei took her." Yuhei mulled over what he said for a bit, biting his lower lip as he shuffled his feet on the opposite branch away from him, before asking, "Who took her away of the Gotei 13? If it was the Punishment Force, then it was a simple catching her with you transferring her powers, and they took her to be executed, not something I'm all for, but that's their rules anyhow. If it was another Division, then there might be more going on than we think," he scratches his neck, sighing out loud as he let down his other arm to his side, balling into a fist as he began to get frustrated. "It was her own captain!" He said as tears fell from his eyes. "That man killed my mother..... for saving her sons life she was killed.... what kind of organization does that?!" He yelled as his spiritual pressure became unstable once again. Yuhei's were softened, but slightly alarmed at the young man's unstable Spiritual Pressure. He knew he was on the brink from going totally crazed on vengeance from where he is now, he wasn't far off. Yuhei then decided to walk over the air-space to Mākasu, putting a reassuring grip on his shoulder, saying with a determined tone in his eyes. "I know what they did was wrong, even if it was their laws, it wasn't right to take a mother away from her family like this, not ever. If its justice you're seeking, you should confront her Captain, and make him confess his mistakes and atone for taking away your mother. That," he gave him a crooked smile and a thumb's up, saying, "I'd help you with 100%. But if you choose vengeance, that means you would target all of the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, and that I cannot allow, no matter how screwed up their system is, vengeance does not solve people's problems. Never," he said firmly before backing up a step or two, crossing his arms, waiting for the burdened man to mull over what he said. Mākasu simply stared at the ground. "To use the powers Ive obtained I used to think that I'd have to use it like the young man with black hair that I saw save Saint City so long ago. But after seeing my mother Die I was bent on a path of pain and sorrow." He said as he looked at his blade. "This sword was created to mimic a great hero, its time to act like one." Yuhei smirked, nodding to him, saying, "That's a start. What do you intend do now, to act like a hero I mean?" "First I have to find the one who killed my mother..." He said as he looked towards the horizon, deep in thought. "Sorry but this is where we part ways." He said coldly as he vanished with flash steps. Yuhei called out after him, "Hey! Wait up!" He called out, using his own Flash Steps to chase after him, silently swearing himself he would regret this as he would be getting himself involved in something that wasn't his to be involved in. "To think its actually not a Monday," Yuhei grumbled to himself in mid-flash Step, as he continued to catch up with the grieving, hell-bent on revenge man. Into the Fire and Flames As Mākasu ran he knew of only one place where he could train and be alone, the underground training grounds under his house. "I need to get to the underground training grounds as soon as possible." "Underground training grounds? You mean like the one that used to be under the old Urahara Shop?" Yuhei asked aloud, now having caught up with him, his speed matching his for the moment but he knew he had to admit this boy's speed is truly remarkable. "Yes, my mother had one built to train and used it to train me.... If were going after Sonoma Khushrenada, then we have to be at our best and I know just the teacher to train us." He said as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket, calling Sū Kurosaki to meet him and Yuhei at his home. "It's set." "Just how powerful is this guy? Shouldn't the two of us be a match for him? I mean sure he's a Captain-class opponent, but I'm sure we could take him," Yuhei said in a indifferent, half-hearted attempt to boost his own morale rather than 'suade Mākasu into thinking they didn't need training. "This man killed my mother with a single strike, and she was a Vice Captain. He is on a level near that of the member ." He started to say. "And that was while using his shikai." "THE Byakuya Kuchiki?! Damn," he muttered lowly, now taking in the gravitation of the situation. He swallowed lowly, before asking as they continued their sprint, "so who's this guy who's going to train us to fight on his level?" "Someone who Ive known for some time." He said as he landed on the roof of his home and was greeted harshly by Midnight Sun. "SUNNY LET GO!" He said as she hit him for leaving. "You know better than to storm off for a week." She said. Yuhei stared at the antics, blankly, before asking, "SO," he pointed at the Mod Soul, "you gonna introduce me or keep being rude?" "Yuhei, this is Midnight Sun, aka Sunny a mod soul that was given to me by my mother's close personal friend before I ran into the soul society." He said as she put him down and looked at Yuhei, bowing. Yuhei smiled, bowing back to Sunny, saying, "Its nice to meet you, Sunny. My name is Yuhei Matashi, a Substitute Soul Reaper, just like my mother was. Just out of curiosity, what enhancements do you have? All Mod Souls have enhancements, so I was just curious what yours was?" he asked curiously, arching his palms onto his hips. The trio entered Mākasu's bedroom through the window and Sunny Spoke, answering Yuhei's question. "Garganta Creation and Hollow Tracking." She said as she sat, transforming to her cat plush form. "Master Kurosaki is in the living room by the way." She said as she ate a piece of chocolate. "Sū's here perfect." Yuhei looked at Mākasu then Sunny bewildered, saying in a exasperated tone, "D-Did you just say, 'Master Kurosaki'?!" "Sū Kurosaki." Mākasu said as he walked out his room to get Sū. Yuhei sat on Mākasu's bed, putting his hands on his lap while laying his sheathed Zanpakuto on the bed behind him, taking up a great deal of the width as he sat in anticipation of meeting an actual cousin of his. "Hope he's not entirely lame or anything," he muttered lowly to himself as he rested his chin on a 'bridge' formation of clasped hands that he formed with elbows resting on his thighs. As Sū entered the room, he causes the air to chill instantly, his long black hair down his back. "Hello, so you and Mākasu need to be trained?" He asked as he entered his shinigami form. "Yuhei this is Sū, the one who inspired me to be a hero before the incident." The guy obviously didn't teach him that well if he gave into his desire for vengeance so easily, Yuhei thought inside dryly as he looked Sū up and down. He certainly looks like a Kurosaki, but the way he made everything feel cold just now...he feels more like a Kuchiki than a Kurosaki, he mentally shrugged his shoulders before he just eyed him. "So...you're my cousin huh?" Yuhei said after a brief awkward pause passed, his gaze still and indifferent before he looked away from him, saying lowly, "not exactly what I expected. If you're thinking I need training, you're wrong, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a few pointers from someone of my blood." "Cousin?" Sū asked as he turned to Mākasu and then punched him in the gut swiftly. "That's for running off to the Soul Society." After seeing him quickly sock Mākasu in the gut, he'd assume the latter would be curling over from a blow like that, not like Yuhei cared that much. It really wasn't his business how they treated each other, as long it wasn't life threatening or too abusive, he could care less... "I'm Yuhei Matashi, my ancestor was Ichigo Kurosaki. Unless our families just have similar ancestry with last names identical, then that would make you my cousin," he stood up, his full height measuring about the same as Sū's, before looking over at Mākasu and back up to him, "you certainly have the bluntness, but you come off rather coldly than what I'd thought you'd be," he finished with a narrowing of his eyes, crossing his arms. "Maybe." Sū said as he watched Mākasu struggle to rise to his feet. "Cheap shot." He said to Sū as he looked at Yuhei. "Time to train." Yuhei crossed his arms, saying, "I think I'll just follow you to the 'training room' and watch for a bit. If I want to, I'll join in, but I doubt I need the training." Sū looked at Yuhei and smirked. "If you say so kid, this captain isn't one to smirk at, his zanpakutō's power is selective cutting, meaning that he can cut you, but choose where his blade actually pierces your body." He explained as they went to the training room. Once they entered the lights came on, revealing a large domed room, with several high pillars resembling slightly the interior of . Reaching the center of this large room, Sū stopped and looked at the two young shinigami hybrids. "Alright, while Yuhei here says he doesn't need training, you on the other hand do Mā-san, your opponent has obtained Bankai as you very well know from your last encounter, something you have failed to master. That changes today." He explained as he threw off his cloak, and revealed his zanpakutō. "Alright, Shinigami form!" Sū ordered as Mākasu stepped out of his body. "Ready Master Kurosaki." He said as he reached for his sword. "Freeze over the land, Kaiōsei." Sū stated as his blade changed form and split into a Daishō-pair, consisting of a katana with a snowflake shaped crossguard while the wakizashi has a crossguard shaped like a star. The blade of the katana is clear blue and the wakizashi is colored navy blue. "Rend it Asunder, Saibā Zangetsu!" Mākasu said as his Nōdachi changed into an elegant cleaver. Yuhei followed them into the training room, remaining quiet, if not a little irritated that he couldn't handle an opponent like what they were talking about. When he noticed the large room resembling pictures he's seen of Hueco Mundo, he wondered how Mākasu's mother managed to reconstruct it. As the two engaged in their mock battle, he used Flash Step to land ontop of a fairly tall pillar, watching from a reasonably safe distance, as well as watch their ongoing battle with interest. Ice vs The Moon Sū took to the offensive, trying to draw out the powers held deep within Mākasu, powers he would need. As he did this the atmosphere in the room changed and became colder with ever swing of his blades. "Feeling the chill?" He asked sarcastically as he tried to push Mākasu into a corner. "Not even!" Mākasu snapped back as he raised his blade skywards. "Saibā Getsuga Tenshō!" He said loudly as he after gathering the spirit particles inside his blade released a massive getsuga. "Hyōsetsu!" Sū said as he flash froze the getsuga in mid attack. "You'll have to do better than that." Yuhei could feel the change in temperature, even at the distance he was sitting at on his pillar, swearing he could even see frost gather along his clothes. As he saw the Getsuga Tensho freeze the sheer energy attack with his Zanpakuto, he knew now that Sū had a form of Ice-Based Zanpakuto. Whether that was limited to Flash Freezing or not, was yet to be seen. Mākasu side stepped the frozen Getsuga and from his blade you could see black energy flowing from it as it took a tri shaped look. "Hisakatateiō" He said firing three back to back, towards Sū. Yuhei was impressed to say the least that he could fight toe to toe against the Zangetsu-copy. It sure showed a lot more power and tricks than what was explained to him by either his mother or father, so it certainly was a 'cyber' copy, something augmented and not original by design. He almost felt motivated to challenge this Sū Kurosaki to a spar of his own, seeing if he can stand up to par with this distant relative of his. Mākasu held his Cyber Zangetsu and watched as the dust cleared, once it did he saw that not only did his attack do nothing to his opponent, but they were standing in bankai. "This is what I mean, your weak Mā-san." Sū said as he stood there in his Kosei Kaiōsei state. As Sū stood there is started to rain within the room, as his Hyōki ability kicked into high gear. "Defeat me with your bankai, or freeze." Yuhei's eyes widened as he looked on at that unique form that Sū displayed. Its form took on a larger Zanpakuto, with a snowflake guard, the ice flowing from it created the form of a wolf on his right arm and all along his body in a ice mannered armor of spiritual energy of freezing temperatures. He also wore a wolf eared hood, showing him to be a lost more menacing and determined to force his opponent to fight with his full strength. "Th-This Spiritual Pressure," Yuhei breathed out, suddenly seeing frost forming from his breath as the sky itself began to rain ontop of the ground all around the battlefield, forcing himself, to shield his body with his sheathed Zanpakuto, creating a partial roof over his head to keep the rain from soaking him, "what kind of abilities does this guy's Bankai have?" Scared Mākasu kept on the offensive, knowing that with Hyōki active that his time was limited until the stage was set for Hokkyokuken. "Crap monkeys." He said as he fired six getsuga's. Sū held out his blade and fired a massive Hikiba attack, which took the form of a massive set of wolf teeth, clashing with the getsugas and froze them. Yuhei noticed that the ground nearer to the combatants began to froze as he watched the combatants clash. He knew there was a set-timer for how long enemies of Sū's Bankai form can last, slowly and surely freezing as the rain begins to freeze over everything around them. "He's not going to last long against a Bankai without using his own Bankai...what's he waiting for?!" Yuhei growled impatiently as he saw Mākasu urge to keep the offensive but knew he had no real affect against the senior combatant Kurosaki. Does he really have a chance against him without a Bankai? Mākasu was pushed into a pillar and before Sū's blade hit his own he cried out a single phrase. "BANKAI!" He said loudly and in a flash of spiritual energy he assumed his bankai form. As the bright light subsided he was clad in a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat (or shikakushō) with blue lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of the original Zangetsu. Underneath one can see bandages extending from his stomach to his mid chest as well as down his left arm. His blade had shrunk down to a Nodachi rather than a Daitō like its counterpart with a crossguard resembling a hollowed out star rather than the kanji for full. "Saibā Tensa Zangetsu." He said amazed that he could actually release it. "This is your test, control my powers and you may keep them, fail and never use them again" Saibā Tensa Zangetsu said to him within his mind. Sū had a smile on his face when he saw this transformation. "So she finally let you use it?" He asked as he went on the attack again. "Saibā Getsuga Tenshō." was heard as Mākasu stood his ground, charging his getsuga until Sū was close enogh to him. In an instant he released the massive getsuga at point blank range, causing the senior shinigami to flee using his Teiōdan, appearing next to Yuhei on the pillar. "Enjoying the show?" He asked Him as he dove back down, the rain picking up and freezing more of the ground below. Yuhei smirked, heaving his Zanpakuto back onto his back before moving to unsheathe it, saying, "Hurry up, show-off! I want my chance at him...see what I can do against him!" Sū looked back at Yuhei. "Alright your turn." He said as he landed on the frozen floor. "Mākasu take a rest, you've expended alot of energy." Yuhei chuckled, muttering, "That's ''an understatement," before leaping from his pillar, acrobatically twisting in the air before landing deftly onto the frozen ground before Sū, drawing his Zanpakuto in a flurry of motion and resting it on his shoulder, asking, "Are we going to do this like you did with Mākasu, or are we skipping straight to the heavy stuff?" Ice Wolf and the Twilight Moon Sū simply looked at Yuhei. "If you don't start heavy you'll freeze." He said as he used his flash steps to appear on the highest pillar. "Hokkyokuken!" He said as He swung his blade and the very air started to freeze and whip into razors. Using a Flash Step to distance himself as he saw Kurosaki Flash Step to the highest seen pillar, initiating the now known technique, watching the air rapidly freeze and turn the moisture in the air into razors, spinning towards him threateningly. With a utterance, "Behold, Tasogare!" the Zanpakuto elongating and changing in shape, he then gathered Spiritual Energy around its edge, before roaring aloud throwing it in a deadly condensed energy arc, "Ten Mūn Senkō!" The arc headed towards the freezing razors that headed towards him, intending to counteract the lethal projectiles. Sū spun and fired his Tsurara attack from all directions, as his first attack was countered. "If you think matching me power with power your going to fail." "Try me, ''Kurosaki!" He made sure to emphasize his doubt of him being really a descendant of the Kurosaki bloodline by saying it in a sarcastic manner. He swung his long handled blade in a arc above himself, gathering dark Spiritual energy until it created a full-on wide disk of energy before hurtling it around himself in a blindling blur of expert manuevering of his blade. "Mangetsu!!!!" His sheer destructive energy disk manipulated by the constant rotation of his sword shattered all of the ice attacks heading towards him, the black tongues dissipated the frost projectiles before the area was completely bathed in the energy, melting the ice around him. By the time Yuhei grabbed his Zanpakuto again, he was done being on the defensive. With a quick stare at Sū, he Flash Stepped to a nearby pillar, his feet clicking lightly against it as he landed, swinging his Zanpakuto by the chain before throwing it at him, using its long range and will-manipulated chain to use the incredibly long weapon to strike Sū atop his pillar. Furthermore, he added Spiritual Energy along its edge, causing a instaneous release of Ten Mūn Senkō at his location, slicing up and blating the top of the pillar in a violent display of power. "You may control Ice and moisture, Sū Kurosaki, but I control a massive melee-based Zanpakuto as well as discharge heightened Spiritual Energy. I'm built for long-standing battles, and it seems you are as well, but I'm getting the feeling if I hit hard enough you will eventually feel the tole," he analyzed to the best of his abilities. Throwing a dagger from his sleeve across the room he vanished in an instant , appearing away from the path of destruction. "You will meet my frozen fury before I fall to your blade..." He said as he increased the hail of his Hyōki technique before firing a large and powerful mixture of his Hokkyokuken and Hikiba attacks. "FREEZE where you stand child!" Yuhei swore under his breath, noting it was also freezing, as he swung his Zanpakuto around and created a shield of Spiritual Energy around him uttering, "BAN-KAI!" A sudden release of enormous Spiritual Energy shattered the rapidly growing flash freezing process, suddenly emerging in a new form and weapon. Yuhei's uniform stretched into a Kama skirt over his waist with a black cloak around him with a billowing dark hood, his Zanpakuto shortened in length but took on the appearance of a totally black blade and hilt, still 5 feet in length but the hilt a 2 1/2 long hilt, a dangling black chain jingled in the wind. "Kaji Tasogare Sērāmūn. Now call me a child again, Kurosaki," he pointed his Zanpakuto blade at him, his Spiritual Pressure howling around the air, distorting everything visually like TV static, as his form became enraptured in a bright blue and black aura of Spiritual Energy, saying, "and I'll kick that big head of yours across this room!" Sū smiled as he held his blade towards the sky. "To me you are a child!" He said as he twisted his blade counterclockwise in the sky, and it started to glow bright blue. "I have yet to name this, it was a gift from my old master Alister." He said as he released an icy energy attack, similar in form to a getsuga but not quite on that level, the attack ripped through the rain freezing it as it moved. The wave was long and wide spread as it broke several pillars in its wake, freezing them first then shattering them by forcing its way through. Yuhei watched as the pale energy attack ripped through large pillars, freezing and shattering them like the sand and air behind it. There was no way he'd just let that thing hit him. With a rapid burst of speed, Yuhei Flash Stepped above the attack, watching it pass below him and freeze over the are he was just moments ago. His eyes targeted Sū, as he rapidly blurred towards him, gathering a large black bordered red arc of energy along his Zanpakuto roaring down upon him, "TEN MUN SENKO!!!!" He then let loose a large arc of energy upon him, the destructive and sheer cutting power would no doubt force Sū to defend or strike back, if it didn't pummel him into the ground. As the attack neared Sū he simply swiftly spoke an incantation. "Bakudō #81, ." He said out loud as the attack connected with the powerful barrier and exploded around him. Panting he spoke. "You are good, but how is your ?" He asked as he said three incantations at once. "Hadō # , and ." He said as the three lightning spells were launched from his hand, back to back, fusing into one massive lightning spell. Yuhei used Flash Stepped backwards giving himself space as he saw him mention Kido, then he heard 3 Kidos incantated in a row, making him move his Zanpakuto in a horizontal move, uttering lowly himself at the same time of the discharging of the Lightning converged spells, "Getsumen Shīrudo!" A large circular barrier emitted with a red hue and black borders, repelling the mighty assortments of Kido against him, shoving him back for 10 meters from the sheer force of the attack. As the dust settled, his barrier remained remarkably undamaged, though Yuhei was sweating out of the exertion, and gasped out in relief, "Too close...but now its time for me to get serious!" He then grabbed the chain end of his Zanpakuto and began spinning it, near beside himself before extending the chain and twirling it above him, red black bordered spiritual energy gathered, howling with terrible force. "I should warn you...you better have a better have a good mode of defense than that ''Kido of yours," the maelstrom of energy expanded and extended to a great radius of 30 meters, the collosal amount of energy spun at indescribable speeds it almost looked like it was standing still as he kept spinning his Zanpakuto, "because this technique 'will kill' you if you don't dodge or block it. Mangetsu!" he yelled out, hurtling his Zanpakuto in the direction of Sū, lightning-paced discharge of a spinning maelstrom of sheer descructive force, totally consumed the area Sūwas standing on, causing a monumental explosion and torrent of energy in its wake, decimating all of the pillars within a half mile from its sheer power. Yuhei panted and heaved from the technique he used, now holding the Zanpakuto back on its hilt, as he said aloud, "Might've...put a ''little ''too much energy into that attack..." Sū watched the attack speed towards him, and as it did he smirked as he hadn't had a battle this thrilling since he fought Sōsuke Chiri in Limbo. As he prepared he took out two daggers from his sleeve, dropping his zanpakutō to the ground. "I can't dodge it fast enough, and I can't defend against it, but maybe I can redirect it." He said as he threw the daggers in opposing directions and opened his Teiōdan to attempt at teleporting it to another location so that he was not killed. "Hope this works..." He said as it vanished, but the sheer force of it's recoil flung him into a wall. "That is enough training for today...." He said panting and grasping his arm which was now broken. Yuhei panted, amazed that a technique could literally redirect it to opposite ends of the room, with the exception of the sheer force that knocked him into the wall. ''Maybe he really is a Kurosaki...he certainly has guts and quick thinking on his side, I guess he really is something, Yuhei inwardly admitted about his distant cousin, a small smirk graced his face as he began sealing his Zanpakuto, the large nodachi sheathing back into place on his back as he floated to the ground and nodded back to him. "I agree...sorry for that last bit...got kinda lost in the moment," Yuhei chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed that he might have taken it a bit too far. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay